


let me in the walls

by theladiesyouhate



Category: Mob City
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of canon typical violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladiesyouhate/pseuds/theladiesyouhate
Summary: Ned doesn’t speak to him for two weeks after Ben Siegel dies.





	let me in the walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorsodinsn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsodinsn/gifts).



> Guess who's back on their bullshit and writing the same damn fic over and over again?

Ned doesn’t speak to him for two weeks after Ben Siegel dies.

Joe can’t say he blames him. He understands why, even if a part of him does miss Ned bitterly. What bothers him more was the idea that he wouldn’t get a chance to make peace with him. It was only a matter of time before Sid Rothman came for him, ready to tear him to pieces for what he did. Joe knows he can run, try to get far enough away from the city that he could disappear, but it was only ever a passing thought. If he was going to die, he was going to die facing the consequences of his actions, not hiding from them like a coward.

Its a lonely Sunday night at Bunny’s, the band playing something soft and sweet, when Ned finally turns up again. He slides into the seat next to Joe, lit cigarette already dangling between his lips and refuses to acknowledge Joe’s presence until after his drink has arrived.

“Come to say goodbye?” Joe asks miserably. 

Ned rolls his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic,” he says sharply, taking a sip of his drink. “It doesn’t suit you.”

Joe shrugs. “I figured I’d be buried out in the desert somewhere by now.”

“It’d serve you right.” Ned finally looks at Joe, his scowl not enough to mask a small gleam of concern in his eyes. “You’re a fuckin’ dumbass. Going off half-cocked like that sure made my job a hell of a lot harder. You need to stop making that a habit.”

“Yeah, well, once Rothman figures everything out, you’ll get your wish.” 

Ned turns in his seat so he’s facing Joe. “Right now, he does think he’s got everything figured out. He’s holed up in some warehouse with some poor bastard who’s probably wishing he’d never been born.”

He takes a long drag from his cigarette before continuing. “After your little stunt, I pulled in every favor I had to plant a false trail. Turns out one of the guys Ben had whacked recently had a brother. He was overheard makin’ threats, and now Siegel’s dead. I showed the evidence to Mickey, and Mickey took it to Sid.” 

Joe frowns. “You’re tellin’ me Sid bought that crap?”

Ned’s lips curl into a sneer. “You haven’t seen the guy lately. Ben’s death hit him hard. He’s not thinking straight. He just wanted to kill the guy who did it, and now he’s got his chance. Unless you pull some other dumb stunt, he’s never going to know otherwise.”

Joe swallows hard, glancing down at his own drink. “I don’t like that someone else took the fall for what I did,” he says quietly.

“Well you didn’t leave me a lot of other options.” Ned turns back to the bar, reaching for his own drink. 

Joe shakes his head. “Didn’t ask you to cover for me.”

Ned chuckles darkly. “You saved my life three times, Gunny. I owe you this one.”

Joe looks up at that. Most of the anger was gone from Ned’s face, his scowl replaced with a far more relaxed expression. Anyone passing by would think they were just chatting about the weather.

“Yeah,” Joe say, “I guess you did.”

After a pause, he gives Ned a small smile. “This mean you’re gonna stop avoiding me from now on?”

Ned stares pointedly at his drink. The corner of his lip twitches upwards slightly. “Maybe. Still doesn’t look so good, you know, a guy like me and a guy like you talking.” He glances at Joe, and for a moment Joe can almost pretend he’s the same kid he used to be before the war, before the mob. 

“Still,” Ned continues. “I have missed you trying to crack a joke every now and then. So long as you can keep this quiet.”

Something warm blossoms in Joe’s chest at the idea that Ned still wants to see him. “Yeah. Think I can do that.”

\---

For a couple months, things go as smoothly as they can. Various men scramble to fill the power vacuum Siegel left behind, none of them so successful as Mickey Cohen. Ned fixes messes on his side, and Joe cleans up whatever is left as legally as he can. 

What starts as drinks once a week, maybe every other week, turns into Joe and Ned seeing each other more and more regularly. Ned shows shades of being the kinder soul Joe remembers him being, and when they’re together, Joe almost forgets about the grief he wears heavy on his shoulders.

Of course, the peace can’t last. They’re still on opposite sides of a war.

It starts with Parker deciding that the best way to take down the mob is to work from the top down. Meyer Lansky is untouchable, and he’s more New York’s problem than theirs. But Mickey Cohen is fair game. So is Sid Rothman. And so is Ned.

“I’m telling you,” Mike says one day as they’re pouring over files. “The lawyer’s the key. The kid’s just there for the money. Sooner or later, he’ll get scared and turn on them. And if we’re the ones doing the scaring, well, the sooner he’ll flip.”

“He’s just a kid,” Joe growls in response, almost instinctively. “Focus on taking down Rothman before he and his pals take another shot at one of us, and leave Stax out of it." 

In Joe's defense, this seems like a fairly logical argument. Joe, after all, is the one that Rothman handcuffed to a radiator and beat under the pretense of making an alibi. It follows that Joe should be focused on taking the man down. It should’ve worked.

Instead of backing off like he's supposed to, though, Mike narrows his eyes. 

Later on, Eddy tells him to back off with the whole defending Ned speech. “Your friendship is the worst kept secret in the department. It’s a miracle Parker doesn’t know, and if he does figure it out your ass is gonna be out on the street. Or in a holding cell, with your buddy sitting right next to you.”

“Why don’t you mind your own business for a change?” Joe knows Eddy means well, but he wishes the other man would stop sticking his nose into Joe’s business all the time. Joe doesn’t bother him nearly as much, even though he knows enough about Eddy’s feelings for Pat to give him an equal amount of hell. 

Later on, after a few drinks, Joe tells Ned about how he’s trying to angle the investigation away from him. He doesn’t know what he expects Ned's response to be, but annoyance isn’t it. 

“I can fight my own battles, Gunny,” Ned says, taking a drag of his cigarette. “Besides, it’s gonna look suspicious. I don’t exactly brag about knowing you to my boss.”

“That’s ‘cause your boss would shoot you if he knew.” Joe’s chest aches at the thought. Ned isn’t his to protect, but god, the thought of someone hurting Ned makes him burn with a desire to keep him safe.

Ned scoffs. “Mickey won’t touch me. I’m valuable. Without me, the whole organization would fall apart.”

Joe chuckles. “Anyone tell you how modest you are?”

Ned leans back in his chair, practically preening. “Yeah, they do.”  
\--- 

Things only get more confusing from there.

Ned gets to the bar before Joe does, and he’s clearly had a rough day going by the fact he’s half slumped over at their usual corner table, looking dejected. 

“Reflecting on your sins?” Joe tries to joke, but Ned just gives him a miserable look, so he just sighs and slides into the seat across from him. “...look, whatever it is, it’s off the record with me.”

Ned huffs, clearly already inebriated. “Sid Fucking Rothman. You couldn’t have killed him too?”

Joe glances around nervously, but no one seems to have heard them over the upbeat song the band is playing. 

Ned continues without missing a beat. “He’s always hated me, but now that Ben isn’t here to keep him in check, he’s been nastier than usual. Sloppier too, I’m sure you’ve seen his handiwork all over the city.”

Joe nods. “Yeah. Surprised Cohen doesn’t have his own guys taking care of business.”

“You try to tell Sid he’s not necessary any more,” Ned growls, voice slurring a little. “Anyway, the fucker’s making one too many mistakes, so I take my concerns to Mickey, and Sid finds out. Anyway, ‘fore I know it, Sid’s snarling at me in Mickey’s office, and I say… I fucking say “you’re just re-livin’ your glory days but you’re nothing but a relic of Ben’s rule,” and the bastard almost takes a swing at me.”

Joe scowls. “He hurt you?”

Ned shakes his head. “Mickey told him to go clear his head. But I’m telling you, Gunny, next case that winds up on your desk might be my murder.”

That’s enough to cause Joe’s stomach to drop. He clenches his fists under the table. “You need to be careful.”

“That’s my line,” Ned says petulantly. 

Joe rolls his eyes. “You’re drunk. Lemme get you home, you’re in no shape to drive.”

Ned fusses, but Joe manages to convince him to pay his tab and gets him to his flashy white convertible. Joe bites back a comment about how very easy it is to track Ned’s car, but Ned is humming aimlessly to himself in the passenger seat and Joe doesn’t think he’d listen.

As they pull away, Joe thinks he sees someone in a car across the street, just watching, but Ned is now loudly telling Joe how much smarter he is than his bosses, and Joe can’t help but be charmed by the crook of Ned’s mouth. 

Ned has upgraded from an apartment to a small bungalow, nicer than anything Joe could afford. Thankfully, the drive seems to have sobered Ned up a little; he’s quiet as he unlocks the door and steps inside. Joe hovers for a moment, and then follows him inside.

“Listen,” Joe says as Ned makes his way towards the kitchen, “I know you think you’re untouchable, but you’re not. None of us are. And I just want you to be safe.”

“Aw, Gunny,” Ned drawls over the sound of the faucet running. He appears in the door a few moments after the water shuts off, glass in hand. “You keep this up, I’ll start to think you care.”

Joe smiles. “Call me a cab, kid. I gotta get home.”

Ned pauses. His eyes drop to the ground for a moment and his mouth twists slightly, as if he wants to say something.

Joe realizes that he very much wishes that Ned would ask him to stay.

That thought almost sends him reeling: he hasn’t been with anyone besides Jasmine and this is Ned, charming Ned who works for the very people that Joe’s bosses want him to bring down. Ned, who fought a war at Joe’s side. Ned. 

There’s so much to unravel here, but by the time Joe’s mind catches up to him, Ned is retreating towards the phone and the moment has passed.

\---

Two weeks later, Joe is finally home after a long day at work when the phone rings. He considers letting it go without answering, but maybe it’s Ned. They haven’t seen each other in a day or two and Joe misses him. He picks up the phone. “Hello?”

“Gunny,” Ned says weakly, and Joe tenses. “It’s me.”

“What’s happened?” 

“I...I need your help.” Ned sounds scared. Ned is never scared. 

Joe doesn’t want to hang up, but he has to to get to Ned. “Where are you? I’ll come find you.”

“Hurry,” Ned says, after he gives Joe a vague address, and that’s all it takes for Joe to move and run for the door, pulling his coat on haphazardly. He speeds towards the address, trying not to imagine what could be waiting for him or what might happen if he doesn’t get to Ned right now.

Finally, he pulls up to the address. He can see a payphone, and a small figure sitting next to it. 

“Ned!” He runs over to the figure.

Ned looks up at him as he gets closer. His face is covered in blood and Joe falters for a moment before picking up speed and sprinting across the small space between them. He drops to his knees in front of him. “What happened?”

“Sid.” Ned seems unfocused, and without thinking Joe cups his face gently, trying to get him to look at him. “He… he came out of nowhere, caught me as I was leaving the Clover…”

Joe growls. “I’ll kill him for this.”

Ned shakes his head. “Don’t. I don’t know why I even called you.”

“Because you knew I’d come find you.” Joe gives him a weak smile. “That’s what I do, yeah? Save your ass.”

Ned shakes his head again. “I don’t need trouble from you. Guy’s just pissed I mouthed off to him and decided to get some payback.” He pauses. “Brought you up a couple times. Guess we haven’t been as cautious as we thought.”

“So what, they think you’re giving the LAPD info?” Every part of Joe is screaming at him to grab Ned and run, get him out of the city and someplace safe. Maybe they can find Jasmine, wherever she is, but that might bring trouble to her doorstep...

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop,” Ned says sharply. “I just want to forget this happened, so don’t go running off half-cocked.”

“Forget it happened? Kid, you look like you just went ten rounds, you can’t just say nothing happened…”

Ned just glares at Joe, lips pressed tightly together. Joe sighs. “Look, let me get you home. You look like hell.”

Ned doesn’t say anything, just nods. Joe helps him back to the car. They don’t talk until they’re back at Ned’s home, the door locked and secure. Joe thinks Ned will loosen up once they’re safe behind closed doors.   
Ned immediately proves him wrong, flinching away from Joe’s hand on his arm and locking himself in the bathroom. Through the door, Joe hears the rustle of clothing, the hiss of breath that means Ned’s tried to move too fast. “C’mon, Ned, let me help you.”

“No,” Ned says. The door stays stubbornly closed.

The shower turns on with a hiss, and the falling water masks any other auditory clues Joe might’ve picked up on to help him figure out what to do next. Instead, he leans his forehead against the door. “Okay, you just take as long as you need. I’m gonna be right here the whole time, though, alright? So I can help if you need it.”

“I don’t need any help,” Ned insists, a slightly petulant tone creeping into his voice. The soft yelp he lets out a second later belies his words.

Joe sighs. He settles on the floor after a minute, back pressed to the door. “Look, I know you think this is nothing, but Rothman’s dangerous. Trust me, I know better than most. So whatever he’s got on you, whatever’s happening, let me help.”

He sits like that for a while, until the water shuts off and finally, there’s movement behind the door. After what seems like hours, Ned mutters, “I’m coming out.”

Joe rises to his feet and steps back as the door opens. Ned is in his pajamas; the blood is gone and replaced by a series of bruises. The way Ned has an arm wrapped protectively around his middle speaks to bruised ribs. 

Joe’s stomach churns.

“Want a drink?” He says instead.

Ned shakes his head. “That might make things worse.”

Joe nods. “You… you alright? Anything you need stitched up?”

Ned just walks past him, heading towards the living room. Joe follows, patient as ever. 

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Ned sighs. “Look, I appreciate you getting me home but I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Then what do you need?” Joe can’t keep the edge from his tone. “God, Ned, what if he’d killed you?”

“He didn’t. That’s what matters.” Ned sighs. “It was him letting off a little steam. Guy was pissed I ran my mouth, and this is why I need to carry a damn sidearm. That’s it. Go home.”  
“And that’s it? You said he mentioned me, so what did he say?”

“Just that we palled around too much, that someone might get the idea that I was passing info along!” Ned meets Joe’s ferocious glare. “He still doesn’t know you killed Ben, if that’s what you’re worried about. Jasmine is still safe.”

That’s enough to bring Joe up short. “You think this is just about Jasmine?”

Ned scoffs. “Isn’t it always?”

Joe sighs. “Y’know, you’re a real idiot sometimes. You’re not a second thought. You think I saved your ass three times in the war just because I don’t give a damn about you? That I stick up for you when Parker or Hendry are calling for your head because you’re a second choice?”

Ned is staring at Joe, confusion on his face, and what seems like a spark of hope in his eyes.

“Jasmine, yeah, I did what I had to do to protect her. And I don’t want to kill again, but if that’s what it takes to keep you safe… I saved your life three times. What’s a fourth?”

“You’re just saying that,” Ned says slowly, “because your ass is on the line too.”

“I don’t care if they come for me,” Joe says. “What was it you said to me, the night after? ‘Try not to take me with you when you go up in flames.’ Those two weeks when you weren’t speaking to me, that’s all I could think of. As long as the people… the people I love are safe? That’s all that matters.”

Ned lets out a shaky exhale and Joe throws caution to the wind. 

He’s across the room in a heartbeat, cupping Ned’s face in his hands again. Ned doesn’t flinch or pull away but gazes up at Joe with those big eyes of his, eyes that are warm and full of emotion. He’s not scared.

He wants Joe too.

Joe runs his thumb along Ned’s cheekbone, just skirting a bruise, before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his mouth.

Ned sighs into Joe’s mouth, bringing a hand up to tangle in Joe’s coat and pull him closer. He tries to deepen the kiss but Joe pulls back. 

“You’re hurt,” Joe says softly.

“Not that bad, Gunny,” Ned says, kissing him again.  
They don’t fuck that night, despite Ned’s gentle insistence that he’s fine, but they do lie in bed for a long while, Joe down to his undershirt and Ned still in his pajamas, kissing and murmuring promises and truths to each other.

When Joe does drift off, Ned pressed against him with an arm wrapped around him protectively, he doesn’t dream of the war. He dreams of dark eyes and a crooked smile and finally, maybe finding peace.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at nedstax.tumblr.com


End file.
